2014.01.26 - Ties of Blood
Location: HYDRA Base - Atlantic Ocean Time: 9:00 PM Mood Set: Beneath the sea, there is this magical place! Honestly though, it sure the hell isn't the HYDRA Base. While beneath the ocean, it isn't magical unless you count screams of torture to be music to your ears and exciting. Well, the torture isn't being performed right now, but it's common enough in this place to be considered a fixture. Honestly, right now the HYDRA minions have just finished a defense drill, and are only just now relaxing except for those monitoring the surrounding waters. There is even a seemingly common place fisher boat up above (honestly it's a prop as a submarine hides right beneath it) that monitors the air when weather conditions permit and they do permit right now. Layout: The HYDRA Base itself is surprisingly massive, and built to survive great pressures. It has quite a number of external defenses, and even if someone makes it inside there are internal defenses, reinforced shutter doors to prevent flooding, and more. There are even force fields at key locations to block water should the external skeleton start to fail and to give time for evacs. While many may believe that the control room is external, it's actually further into the complex, though there are visual external rooms set up manned by security. S.H.I.E.L.D.: Recon was performed; they have been hunting the Red Skull for months. Pity the tracer they planted into Sin got fried! Blame it on Crossbones for electro-torturing her. They realized their main foot agents wouldn't be enough and called in back-up. This was HYDRA's home turf, the heart of Red Skull's head of it, and it would not be easy. HYDRA Peeps: The red-haired dyed girl sits in the leather chair in the command room, once her Father's. She frowns deeply, "Drill times were in acceptable parameters, but I expect better, especially now. Average is not going to cut it," her tone harsh. She had ordered Bane earlier to keep an eye on the drills in person, though Crossbones is in the command room with her. As her Father's right hand man, he has often been at her side since his arrival only a week or so prior. They HYDRA minions are intensely looking at their screens. Crossbones stands behind Sin, his arms crossed over his chest. He has a com in his ear, letting him contact security personnel and troops at will, his death's head mask pulled tight over his face. "We need above average recruits to get above average results. Right now, not immediately dying is the best we can expect from some of these. I see discipline has been lacking in my absence," he says matter of factly, "Who's been training these morons? Where's Taskmaster?" he mutters. The Master isn't even dead, but he can already see strains at the seems without Skull's guiding hand. Sin's trying, but it's a lot to ask to replace a genius with eighty years of experience in storm trooper management and genocide organization. You don't pick that stuff up in Harvard Business School. NOT SO LONG AGO: "Okay, that's what we're up against. To review, underwater base. Submarine support. Safe to assume they are loaded up with underwater weapons and sensors, so we're going to launch from a hundred clicks out and approach under stealth. Running silent, no communications, no sound at all. That's why we have these experimental Magneto-hydrodynamic engines provided by Mister Stark. He's coming along to make sure everything goes smooth. So... to your craft people." Yep, Carol is flying one of those planes that transforms into a sub. Each one is loaded with a variety of weapons for use upon arrival, but they're less -armed- and more -stealthy- to get their occupants to where they need to go. NOW: The planes launched from the Helicarrier, and Carol made sure Karla was in -her- craft, as well as whatever spare stuff Tony wanted to stuff ino the passenger compartment. They're all designed like troop transports but with virtually silent engines. Carol's troop compartment isn't -empty-, but there's no troops, just a couple cases of stuff Tony wanted to load her up with. Five feet off the bottom, Carol and the other five craft are approaching smoothly... quietly.... Like all secret underwater villainous hideaways, this one has an Evil Lab. And like all Evil Labs, this one has a monstrous robotic scientist whose experiments straddle the line between 'Unethical' and 'Insane.' Dr. Arnim Zola, a man whose mind is as brilliant as it is deranged, has cheated death by uploading his brain into a hulking metallic form. In this metallic form, he presides over the goings on, intimidating the various HYDRA scientists into doing their very best work at all times. Anyone entering the lab might expect to see his gleaming, boxy 'body' stomping around, throwing chemicals into vats or scooping organs out of monkeys. They'd be very surprised, then, to see the scene that's unfolding in the laboratory. A stillness fills the room, broken only by one voice, a voice that might actually sound tender, if it weren't so artificial. "Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf, Der Vater hüt die Schaf, Die Mutter schüttelts Bäumelein, Da fällt herab ein Träumelein..." The somewhat monotone robotic man lurks next to an operating table, upon which rests the broken unconscious body of yet another monster. But Zola isn't performing an experiment. He's merely singing an old German lullaby. Namor hadn't really done that much work with SHIELD since returning, but when it all comes down to it, destroying all that the Red Skull has built and created over the years is sort of becoming a career path for him so when he was contacted he was more than happy to provide support for the mission. And of course, if he was going to take on HYDRA he had to have Namora come as well. Why, it would just be... wrong to destroy the Red Skull and not have at least one other member of the Invaders around. ESPECIALLY when you consider that they built HYDRA's main base in HIS domain. The Red Skull might have well sent a video of himself having sex with corspe of his mother. It would have gotten him just about as angry. Being that this was the main base he knew what he needed to bring, the Trident of Poseidon, with it he controlled the very waters of the ocean, which he now used to make sure the wake of both him and his allies would remain undetectable as they approached the facility. Later he'd likely use it to flood the entire facility and let the HYDRA dogs die like they deserved to. Bane was supervising the assembled minions going through their drills, He was not shouting command he merely leared at them silently. He was about to expend energy being the drill seargent getting in their faces and shouting. He instructed them, and those who did not preform to his satisfaction he broke their spine. "I was told you are not preforming to desired levels. They want faster more effcient. If you value your lives and use of your limbs I would do everything in my power to improve" Is all Bane would say to the minions. Namora has been encountering the Red Skull now for decades, and his deeds were seemingly never ending. And the man even bred himself a successor to his work, how lovely. Especially after the most recent encounter Namora agreed to work alongside with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Namor. She swam alongside the planes-into-submarines an d gave a wave through the glass as she was able to match their speed. Tony Stark is in the same craft Carol is in, keeping an eye on the new technology he's bringing along for SHIELD. Planes with under water capabilities - what's next, an aircraft carrier that can fly? Wait.. As they draw closer to the HYDRA base, and expecting to encounter resistance, Tony takes out his phone and hits a couple of buttons. In that back, among the assorted gear Tony packed for Carol's underwater adventuring is large case that opens up, containing the next iteration of his underwater armor. Less bulky than Hammerhead, and more maneuverable with a heavier compliment of weapons. Tony merely has to step into the armor and it wraps around him and activates. It really should be little surprise for most to see Dr. Karla Sofen at a HYDRA base. It is the side that she is on as she approaches that is some what unnerving. Ms. Marvel, the look is Awe-some, but that aside, Karla's attention is on monitoring this impressive piece of SHIELD tech around her. Some of it she understands. However as a medical doctor, all of the affects of depth pressure and oxygen deprivation are easy to call to mind for Sofen. She is buckled in, dive mask in lap as well as a dive rig, just touching her thighs, and petted with her hands. Blue eyes monitor Carol Danvers as much as screens, though that is more discreet, if she panics, that is a good sign things are going bad. This is the sit and think stage for Karla for the mission. Just trust in others. Not Karla's favorite part. "Veterns in HYDRA," Sin says with distaste, "And Father was keeping control via torture and fear. Some of the absolute rejects I was taking out and getting killed for shits and giggles before Father got really sick." Ooooh, so that is where they went! "Taskmaster last I checked is with Cobra, training their agents. He's registered as a close ally, but he doesn't really spend time here," Sin states with a scowl. She's not happy about the set-up. "You haven't been here when he was...," but Sin waves a hand dismissively about her Father's strange behavior. "I can't say anything; I didn't want to see it either." And she is left picking up the pieces due to her Father's degenerating mind thanks to his illness. Yep, hopefully that doesn't get back to Daddy! Everyone, ignore the sharks with cameras! Alright, so Sin said f-the lasers, and had them equipped with cameras and outsourced. Some remain close, others wandered off out of radius, but the point being they are there! Course, controllable thanks to some undersea magical folks! But still there with CAMERAS! Wait, that doesn't sound nearly as awesome as LAZERS! Anyway, who suspects the sharks?! Wait, are those underwater sea mines? How the hell are they not being set up with such pressure? HYDRA engineers! Good job for once! They go by size and proximity. These are more for small sub-marines and larger vessels, less for small things like sharks and human-sized THINGS (Damn Atlantians). The base itself is equipped with sensors, underwater missiles, and other low-tech and high-tech defenses for external threats if they are seen coming. We shall see....we shall see... Crossbones shakes his head, partially out of disgust and partially out of loyalty to his Master. He likes Sin, even sees her as the Skull's natural successor, but that doesn't mean he's ready to hear too much criticism of the Skull yet. Someone has to follow the old man blindly, and it's going to be Brock. Having seen Bane's methods of discipline as well, and now having worked with him in the field, he also wonders if Sin is too close to part of the problem. Still, that's for another time. He's idly thinking about her words when he notices a strange reading on one of the sensors, the technician oblivious, "Run that scan again," he says, frowning... Sure, stealth is not perfect. It's a gamble, where the odds shift this way and that. But today, Carol is working the controls. She murmurs softly, trying to avoid making much noise to carry that passive sonar could pick up. "I think we're picking up... Tony. We have mines. I repeat, mines. You got any magic anti mine zap rays?" she mutters as she broadcasts over the command frequency. "All stop. Configure sensors to zeta calibration. You will pick up the magnetic fields of mines. Take it minutely slow and work your way through them." Of course... she has no idea someone has sharks with friggin' laser... er.. cameras on them. But the subs are maneuvering to weave safely through the minefield, or attempting to at least. Who knows if the mines have thrusters or are remote controlled! "... Geh fort, du schwarzes Hündelein, Und weck mir nicht mein Kindelein, Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf." The square, articulated camera that serves as Zola's 'head' remains mostly fixed on his patient for the entirety of the song. The various lab techs and scientists have apparently gotten used to many of Zola's eccentricities, or they'd probably be incredibly weirded out at the sight of a robot man with a face on his robot chest singing to the nearly-deceased husk that used to be Red Skull. As the song is over, one of the lab techs works up the nerve to approach the monster. "Dr. Zola, a moment? There are a few irregularities coming from Junior's tank. I think you'll want to see this immediately." The face on Zola's 'chest screen' flashes a look of displeasure, but this is quickly replaced with curiosity. "He's probably just being fussy. Still, I suppose I'd better see what's wrong with Our Boy." Namor of course did see the mines, his eyesight, as was the eyesight of all Atlanteans was of such he could see as clear as a bright day on the surface. He also could see the cameras on the sharks... that concerned him a bit more. He looked to Namora and then pointed to the sharks. Unlike his two cousins Aquaman and Namora he could actually command underwater creatures. They treated him with respect and didn't attack, but he couldn't actually tell them to do anything like that. He swam forward through the mines easy enough, but he knew if those cameras saw them or their crafts they were likely in a fair amount of trouble. He hoped that Namora could take care of them before that happened. Bane sat there watching annoyed and inpatient. "You are failing men, I thought you were supposed to be famed for your devotion to the cause to Hyrda. I am not seeing undying devotion I am seeing apathy and a desire to die. Show me your worth minions and I will let you live and continue to be able to feed yourselves." When Namora spotted the sharks, she reached out to speak with them telepathically. But they were fake, and with cameras (not lasers, surprisingly!) She called out for other aquatic life to keep their distance, and she was going to take out these robo-sharks herself. First they invade her homeland, now this? What's next. Laser-wielding ocotopi? With everyone running silent and running deep, Tony's only idication he's leaving the craft is the brief indicator to Carol that the airlock had been briefly engaged. Now, Tony is running alongside the craft, keeping pace. Using the same technology in his suit that the craft is using to maintain stealth, he keeps an eye out for more threats as Namora starts dealing with the faux sharks and preparing to get down with some of Captain America's old friends. Send in the fodder first, cheap machines and the simple ones with the HMOs and the very contingent whole life plans. Then follow through with the specialists. Finally you bring in the elite officers. Karla is well aware of the Strategy Handbook of Advanced Mayhem and Evil. SHIELD apparently doesn't issue such handbooks. So, here they are, talking about mines that should have blow up on the first wave. "I suppose, depth charging the area from a safe distance is not an option." Karla ponders how very easy dealing with mines would be. But there is that whole -putting holes in the boat is bad- thing stopping her. The touch slowly starts to memorize the dive suit, ready to break it down and reassemble it on her body if needed, for now just watch. Honestly? Punishments are no worse, and perhaps even better than Red Skull's from Bane. Sin doesn't even blink at them. Red Skull just has a hell of a sight better lyrical skills, he makes music out of threats...sadly not a skill that Sin has quite picked up yet, but she's working on it! In either case, the sharks are robotic or rather cyborgs. There is not quite enough there for Namora to command, but there is enough there to use as sentries. Well, when they don't wander off as sharks often do at times. But Sin rises from her command chair, "What is it Crossbones?" She then orders someone else, "Review the footage from the cyborg sharks!" No remote access to control the sharks as its nature and pre-programming, but there is remote access to the cameras. And what do they see? One big effing octopi?! And, wait, is that a mini-sub in the darkness? Damn, they need lamps under the sea this deep! "Com check whatever is out there," Sin orders. A minion responds with, "No response, no HYDRA signal." Sin growls low from the back of her throat, "Sound the alarm! Man the external defenses, and activate the external Base cameras." They don't reach out as far as the shark ones do though. She sits back into her chair and sends a private message to Zola: 'Be prepared', from the tablet linked to the arm of the command chair. She also sends an alert to the software support team to be prepared to wipe in case of loss of the base. She already backed up the important information 'elsewhere'. Already, a HYDRA minion is getting prepared to release the shockwaves and oil. But Sin then smirks, "What the hell, the cyborg sharks are replacement. Let's be on the safe side. Release the shockwaves, three bursts, and then the oil, followed by three more bursts." And that is when in the water, all hell breaks loose as artificial shockwave makers generate around the HYDRA Base something similar to underground waves. In the meantime, all over the base the alert is sounded along with a minion repeating in the intercom system: "This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill." Damn crazy b#$^es! Crossbones growls under his breath, wondering just what manner of trouble is being brought to their door. It doesn't take long for other sensors to go off, making it clear that they aren't facing a small incursion, "I'll prepare Plan Backlash and make sure the routes are secured. Make sure your pet dog can hold up his end of the bargain and keep whoever it is at bay." And he'll check on the Master. If he has to drag Skull and Zola to the escape by himself, he will, Keeping the Skull alive is priority one for Brock. IT takes a moment for it to register on Carol's face and in her brain. Incoming... waves. They're several hundred feet down. What the... "INCOMING!" she announces. She's not exactly a nautical type, not a Navy Puke but... incoming underwater turbulance. How would she handle this in a plane? She'd turn right into it. Probably not the -worst- plan. "Form up behind me!" she commands over the circuit. "Might be a good time to suit up for oxygen Doctor." she mentions to Karla as she does her best to aim the aerodynamic prow right at the wave at a 90 degree angle. At least it has the sleek lines of an airplane. "We're gonna get some chop Tony! You buckled up?!" She has no idea how bad this is going to be for the craft. She is guessing that the shockwaves will detonate the mines too, so she -guns- the engine, trying to get clear of the blast zone before the wave hits. It's going to be a horse race, so to speak... Meanwhile, down in The Lab... "It's odd, certainly, but you must remember that I created this clone from a blood sample that was more than seventy years old. Even my genius has limits." Several of the science types are huddled together in a smaller room adjoining the main laboratory. Things are kept dark there, the only light coming from a few computer panels. It's barely enough light to show the outline of a humanoid figure floating in a tank full of some sort of aqueous solution. However, the readouts seem to be what has gotten the scientists all in a tizzy. A husky female voice is the first to pipe up: "Perhaps we ought to explore a different option, given the circumstances this is surely..." The random female scientist is cut off by the sudden blinking of some of the monitors. They can't exactly have sirens going off near an incubating clone, so the room is pretty much soundproofed. However, the signal that 'something' is wrong has been communicated. Zola is silent for a moment, while he taps into the base's communications. "Oh Hölle. I suppose we're going to have to move our timetable up. Begin preparing the Transfer Room, while I talk to our Brat Kommandant." With that, he walks out of the room as quietly as a large metal man can, while his face simultaneously appears on a monitor in the Command Center. "I've seen the feed, I know the situation. This is what I don't know: How do we proceed from here?" Namor frowned, he was nearly all to the base when the base defense started to activate, "I believe they know we are here now. Fine by me, I was becoming bored with the subterfuge anyways." "IMPERIOUS REX!" He shouted as he held his trident above his head. His intention is to use it's magical power to move the currents back towards the base itself. HYDRA was just proving that they were the worst of the worst. They now dared to try to take control of the very currents and water that was HIS to control. Oh this was not going to be good for HYDRA when Namor was aboard. Unfortunately the other thing the electro shock did was spread out the now being release oil slick. That's right, HYDRA doesn't care about the environment... imagine that. The last thing the shock wave did was kill all the local waterlife... good thing Namora had already sent the smarter ones away. Namor's brow furrowed as the oil slick hit his body, it was a slightly known fact that Namor was weakened by pollution. A quirk of his hybrid physiology. One that fortunately Namora didn't share. To make the matters worse, Namor's own current reversal had made sure that the oil now coated both sides of his body. He gritted his teeth in pain as he held his trident and tried to focus. That's when the HYDRA base then started firing torpedoes at Namor, Namora, the subs and at the mines themselves hoping to cause a chain-reaction among them and possibly destroy the attackers. The alarm sounded and Bane was quick to react "MOVE MOVE MOVE MEN THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINIGN FOR EVERYONE DROP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND GET INTO POSITION!" Bane shouted as he herded the minion into battle ready positions. Bane made his way to the near by armory waitign for all the minions to grab their equiptment and get into formation. "Go to the entrance points and set up defensive positions" . Bane then pointed out 6 of the minions. "you come here." Bane then opened a secret lock box in the armory and took out various cannisters and spray can and squirt gun looking weapons. and a few mysterious green vials. "Get these to Sin and Crossbones let nothing stop you from this mission. Bane grabs some fro himself along with other cannisters gas bomb and vials of different description. The cannistets sprays and squirt guns are all loaded with a potent misture of Dimethyl sulfoxide metabotropic GABAB GABAA/glycine indotropic Dmt ketamine and Monoamine oxidase inhibitors. This chemical mixture if it makes contact with someone's body will cause them to be paralyzed and descend into a deep psychodelic state. the DMSO allows chemicals to be absorbed on contact, the GABAB GABAA/Glycine are the chemicals that cause the body to be paralyzed during sleep, the DMt and Ketamine are potant psychoactive drugs and the MAOI's allow them to more freely be absorbed into the brain enhancing their effect greatly. the vial sent contain venom. Bane also has chlorene gas bombs and Fluoroantimonic acid vials that he took to use. Bane then grabs a big high powered Rail gun he had been admiring for a while and had not been given the chance to play with. And goes to follow the minions to defensive chech points looking to track down some action. Namora was currently fighting toe to toe (or is that toe to fin?) with two of the cyborg sharks, their strength was more formidable then any normal great white. But then HYDRA launched the torpedos, and it seemed like an apt time for batting practice, "Now they are just getting rude!" Grabbing at their tails, she spun about to launch them at the incoming torpedo. Two birds, one stone. Too bad there were plenty of other problems. Including getting knocked about by the waves, ouch. Now she's cross. Iron Man sees the base activate and breaks off from the side of the sub and maneuvers dorsal side. When Carol breaks radio silence with a shout of "INCOMING!" is when the armor breaks stealth mode, deep sea lights located all over the armor fire up making him an absolute eyesore in the inky dark of the ocean. "JARVIS - give me some something in the high 80 BPM range please? I wanna piss off their SONAR." - the AI back at Stark's surface location blares Pendulum's Blood Sugar (found here for the curious: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM07HYSGVho) into Tony's ears, and over any monitoring frequencies, hoping like hell it annoys whatever HYDRA presence is trying to figuring out who all is approaching the base. The oncoming shockwaves are something Tony can compensate for, but renders him motionless for the duration of the initial surge. What he CAN get out of the way of, however, is the oil slick. "Jesus, oil slicks this deep? That's like floating Irish Cream on Triple Sec. Amateurs. No wonder Cap kicked your asses." - he sees Namor get caught up in it, though, and has to make a decision - Namor, or the mines? He keys up over the comms, music blaring, "Marvel - keep an eye on Namor. I'm gonna do something about those mines!" He speeds up, heading towards the minefield and starts to plot the geometric patterns required to generate teh current to push the mines closer together and back towards the base. "If those mines are gonna blow, they're gonna take a chunk of you with 'em!" And the technology goes wild, Karla can figure it out, this is bad, and therefore not good. The dive suit dissolves and flows over Karla like oil, save the gravity defiance(although, in this case it is gravity obedience.) Color change to reflect the Marvel color scheme of gold, red and black. "Suiting up, check, Carol." She glances to Danvers, frowning just a hint. "And you?" Hands reach for the control, "Set course, and I can hold it." She states, hands gripping close to the dive stick, "just say when." Breath, focus, feel, ready. Brace. Nothing, but aquatic bubble blurps that should be tranfering energy towards the submarine strike force. The stealth sub. Persumably lighter. "Pull up a tiny bit, we are about to get, heavier." Ocean depth pressure is about weight. And weight is about gravity and mass. And gravity is about Karla Sofen. Karla likes being in a submarine, as opposed to.. Out of an exploding collapsing submarine. So she makes contact with the surface of the watercraft, enhancing the quantum signature and increasing the gravatonic bonding. Weak force, bah, only until the gravaton practical is mastered. Stealth submarine to uparmored, heavy, dense outward pushing. Oh, sure, also, going down.. But shock waves first, then restoring surfacing capacity. Sin says with a dark undertone, "You do that. I already sent Zola an alert." Apparently Sin does have things under control, for now anyway. "Just do not force move him without Zola's O.K." There is a confidence in Sin's voice. Now that it is finally here, she knows what needs done. It is the waiting and preparing that is torture to her. This, this she knows and understands and her own tactical knowledge and experience is coming to the forefront. Still, "Best to get secured quickly however. This is technology verse magic if Namor is here like I suspect." That is when Sin's arm system beeps and she activates it. "Zola," her tone neutral. "Are you always so oblivious? You remember those 'what if' questions I was asking you just last week? Such as the potential backup of the mapping, chopping his damn head off and putting it in cryo-freeze? Am I lucky and do you have the host body ready before schedule?" A sane father! Wait, was her father ever sane? Shit, she's screwed. Why does she love the man so? The HYDRA Base then gives a shake, "Report!" The command is snapped to a minion from Sin. The minion is quick to respond, "The last shockwave, it double backed! The hull has taken damage, but it is still holding for now. Emergency precautions of the door seals are being implemented to non-critical areas of defense and support." Sin then says, "Ah hell. Zola, start one of the back-up plans. F#$^in' Namor." Yep, she sounds pissed! She hates it when a plan backfires just as much as her Daddy does!!! The good news for HYDRA though is Namor's backfire did not stop all the shockwaves as they still thunder. Furthermore, the mines that blast are not going to help AT ALL. That's an interesting side-effect, isn't it? Well, for HYDRA anyway. It is a chaotic mess though, as Iron Man blasts his music and causes the sonar to go wild for HYDRA, he is working the very shockwaves rather than pushing them toward the mass of the mini-subs, to push them together to set off more harmlessly away from them - if you don't include the mini-shockwave they also cause. In either case, this means the mini-subs that make it behind Carol are going to survive. The drawback, those not behind her and better out of range of what Stark is doing, is not between the shockwaves and mines. Still, with Carol in the lead and taking the blunt of it all, it is only the fact that Karla reinforces the hull that it even survives as the 'lead'. Luckily, she makes dock, and it is her lead that helped protect those behind in the line. A S.H.I.E.L.D. member forces open a new door around the seal of the mini-sub with controlled explosive, sending a minor dust all over the interior of the sub. The other mini-subs are docking as well, forcing their way through. Some members are injured from the shockwaves and one is dead in the water and can't dock at all, leaving it as the mercy unless saved in the continued shockwaves. This means that HYDRA is getting into place for defense when S.H.I.E.L.D. lead by Marvel docks; immediate battle. Crossbones checked the escape diagnostics already because he checks them every morning like clockwork. He is a professional after all. So his journey is entirely focused on the lab, Zola and the Master. Bane's minion catches him in a hallway, shoving a convuluted weapon at him and is quickly dismissed. He doesn't need toys. Finally, he make it to the lab, feeling the shaking of the detonations as he steps in, "Tell me he's ready for transport," he says. "Heavier? What?!" asks Carol. She totally ignores the question about herself suiting up and then suddenly, "Pama!" she declares as she guns the thrusters and angles upward. "Feels like a C-130 underwater!" she mutters as she pulls back on the stick. Super strength helps there, but she needs to be careful not to overdo it and break the thing. That would suck... sitting there, broken control yoke in hand, sub sinking. Lots of %$^^###% type symboles floating over her head. But that doesn't happen, and the craft is docked. "Go Karla." she says. No point in both of them using the word 'Marvel' to death. What she's planning to do is something about those left behind. She can handle the pressure, but grabs a dive mask and straps it on over her head before she herself dashes into the airlock in back and cycles through. Power swimming along with flight propulsion will get her to the other craft before long, but on the way, she does a drive-swim-by-snag of Namor and says, "Close your eyes." before releasing a low power photonic energy wave to flow over his chest and hopefully clear him of some of the muck. But he's coming with her to the other craft. Of course... she totally forgot that he can't hear her talk when that mask is on, derp. Only a few moments ago, the laboratory was the very definition of tranquility. Well, that's all been shot to shit. While the room that houses Zola's Easy-Clone Oven is kept free from the hustle and bustle, the lab itself has erupted into chaos that would fit in well in an episode of ER. Lab techs wheel the Red Skull's gurney while doctors bark orders behind them and try to catch up. Of course, given the amount of machines attached to the gurney, it's not like the procession is going anywhere fast. Up on the command center, Zola's face fills the monitor. Though his voice is muffled by horrible electronic music, he's still able to make himself heard. "Transferring the brain patterns of a person into a cloned body isn't an exact science. There are some who would argue that it is not a science at all. But where other men see limitations and moral quandries, Zola sees only opportunities." And that's it. That's all the explanation he gives. The screen goes blank, and Zola 'snaps back' to the lab. As previously planned, the science types are doing their thing, following the outline, even if the schedule has been bumped up. Namor had to act fast... see here is the real problem with Namor and pollution. It doesn't just weaken him to a level equal to dehydration, it also has a tendency to make him go a bit, crazy. Like take over the surface, best friends with Doctor Doom, crazy. (And yes Namor is friends with Doctor Doom... what of it!? Don't judge the Imperious Rex!) At Carol's advice Namor closed his eyes as she let loose with the photonic blast. It did clear his chest off the muck allowing his wonderful abs and pecs to be shown to all again. That was important after all. But it didn't clear it all. And for that... Namor continued to grit his teeth and his body started to spark like low level electricity... electrolysis more specifically... the ability to decompose chemical compounds by using electrical current. The one thing people forget about Namor is that he is a genius level intellect from a culture that is more technologically advanced than the surface. The only draw back to the oil now being decomposed and pushed off his body. Using this always weakened him to a certain level... but he was under the water. He was in the ocean. The place where he doubted even Superman was a clear match for him. It recharged him rather quickly. He looked at Carol and then to Namora and then back to Carol and said, "I heard you.. ears like mine miss little. But no, I'm going to make this difficult on HYDRA... they have defiled me for the last time." He looked over at Namora and said, "Aquaria, we're going in the hard way." Namor then turned towards the base... his strength being restored and he looked at a section where the metal met and charged for it at his full speed... nearly 80 knots of speed with nearly 500 tons of force, yes the plan was to cause a hull breach. Nothing was going to stop Namor now. Bane if behind the a large group of minions to plug up the area leading to the dock where the intruder's sub is docking. This spot is easy to defend just plug it if bodies willing to hold the line and rain fire on those who would seek to come through. Bane forms the minions into a phalanx and waits behind them. Rail gun at the ready, and venom coursing into his system. should any of them get through the phalanx Bane would stop them dead in their tracks. At this rate, with as much damage was done they deserved the worst of Atlantean might. Namor even called her 'Aquaria' in a combat situation, that meant he was really serious. So things were super real. She looked over to Namor, "For the damage today, and every innocent soul they have ever hurt. Never again." And with that Namora barged into the building at a different angle at 300 knots of full speed. Iron Man has JARVIS working for him, so the number crunching on the geometrics takes only a few seconds instead of the couple of minutes it would take in his head. He declines the AI's offer of auto-pilot, and insists on doing it himself. Seeing Namor and Namora speed up like they are, and where they're headed takes some recalculating, but he manages it, and gets the group of mines to more or less cattle to the other end of the base, so they take out the opposite end, effectively cutting the base in two. Carol is watched as Karla proceeds to the docking hatch. Carol goes the other way? What!? The blue eyes roll, of course, going back to rescue folks. Meanwhile, HYDRA stops patting themselves on the back and starts various anti-boarding protocols. Ms. Marvel; eases the density of the ship back down to standard levels. Like a long exhale. Then it is opening the boarding hatch. Stand aside, nobody watching on her team, conical graviton particle beam ahead of her to clear the area. Brace, wait. Nothing negative? Phase and step out to look around. Screams, blast it again. No need to go any further base proper. Keep the dive suit on for the poison gas, there will be poison gas, there always is poison gas, even when people should be in dive suits. Why? Because people always take time to take them off. Oh, Karla sized flash bang for giggle, at least it should overload the cameras watching her arrival. There are always cameras. Bane? There is not always, Bane. Hands up, ready to talk. She is out of phase anyway. Then.. There is two tremors as the Atlantians attack. Sin snorts, good thing she shipped her favorite stuff just three days ago out to the new headquarters! She would really kill someone if she lost her fave heeled shoes! But she unfolds her slender form, stretching out that red leather corset as she raises her hands over her head and lets out a slight grunt when she feels her shoulders pop as she rolls them back. "Damn, was sitting down too long." But she orders the minions, "Emergency Defense, Automatic B, open Corridor 3 for tactical retreat when I give the command. " After all, the external cameras - the ones that still work anyway - show that Namor is recovered and Namora is close at his heels like an obedient wet dog that she is. Sin then starts to take her leave the command room with a tablet in hand to handle communications and additional controls. She is heading to make sure the escape route remains secure. That is when the minion finally catches up and gives gifts. "Mmmmm, could use some of this to entertain myself." The girl honestly has no real fear for herself and keeps on walking solo. Into the comlink system that those more trusted by Sin have access too, "Bane, you need to hold them off. Namor is recovering and he has Namora with him. Furthermore, appears there were some other powered individuals that came with S.H.I.E.L.D. Don't let yourself get trapped. When I give the command, Corridor 3 will be opened for tactical retreat. Use of the traps I put into place to your advantage then." Those are Sin's orders anyway. She actually sends a message out to Mother Midnight, and she is already waiting 'at ready' at the new headquarters to handle whatever mess gets teleported over there, the regal woman that raised Sin a deeply trusted advisor. The Base then shudders at the might of Namora as she bursts through the already compromised hull! The alarm is going off loudly, and as water rushes in, the heavily reinforced metal doors are slamming shut, and a forcefield forms behind Namora to help block more water from entering though the area Namora burst in is nearly full and would be bursting full if not for the fact it is a long curving hallway. Sin has to catch herself against the wall and curses. She communicates to command center, "Find it and plug them! Use traps, and send Division 4!" She moves more confidentially, hips swaying as she moves. Sin only pauses in her trip to stop at an armory to pick one large ass shockwave gun that she carries over one narrow shoulder. How does she do that?! It is an air based version of what was used against the water, and will send her flying on her ass and backwards easily should she use it standing up. Awesome, HAND CANNON!!! It is more centralized after all. Hips are swaying once more as she walks down the corridor; Sin even gives a toss of her head to send blood red dyed hair over one shoulder. A wicked grin spreads across her lips. All hell broke loose, but her plans are still holding for now, and she admits at least to herself she is proud. And taking a pointer from Stark's little stunt, suddenly Zombie dubstep inspired music is playing over the loud speakers as if to send that silent message that these heroes are the walking dead! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEC_V-9UgvY The mines that Iron Man did not have explode in the shockwaves, he plants. When the explosion takes off though, it does rock the box and force fields are slamming down. That still means almost a quarter of the base is lost and only the brilliant architecture keeps the base from crumbling! This time when the Base rocks, it sends Sin falling down to the floor hard and her heavy weapon sliding away when the floor tilts a bit. She scrambles after it though and grabs it, "Damn it! Knew it was too soon to gloat!" She tabs a button in her comlink rather than using her tablet communicator, "Zola! Is Father alright?" She is struggling back to her feet as she also finds her tablet. In one piece still, miracle! Thank you StarkTech! The software was altered inside it as it was rooted, but they make good shit! She taps some things on it and then communicates to the crazy Command Center, "Hey! Listen you morons! Keep it together and obey my commands, and I'll tell you the secret exit when time to evac to get to the escape pads at least." That seems to work, the promise of survival as they appear trapped via the normal exit by massive amounts of water that only a forcefield saves them from. Still the music plays over the loudspeakers though. Crossbones braces a hand against the wall, swearing under his breath, "Any particular reason you waited to the last minute on this, Doc?" he grunts, keeping his balance and helping to hold up a panel that's almost knocked loose by all the reverbrations, "Get the lead out..." he grunts, taking it out on a lowly intern who's done nothing and kicks him in the knee. "Yes. Let's all have a nice round of 'Blame the Scientist for Our Poor Planning.'" Who exactly Zola is talking to is perhaps up for debate. He's not looking at anyone. At least not with his 'face.' The boxy camera head is swivelling in all manner of directions though as his voice gets broadcast. "The problem clearly, is that I'm taking too long with 'the science.' Excellent deduction." The gurney is brought into the soundproofed room, and then there's no choice but to create a cacophony complete with lights and a general atmosphere of stress and desperation. Surely, this isn't the best thing for a fresh new clone to have during his 'birth.' "Put simply, the 'last minute' was years ago. This process should have begun when Herr Skull was still healthy. The cloned body should have been slowly matured to adulthood under strict care. There has been a great deal of failure here, but the fault is not mine. The fault rests squarely on the shoulders of whichever of you cretins was in charge of finding the Direktor's blood." All around Zola, the scientists begin hooking up machines and doing preliminary diagnostics. This is made much easier with the lights on. However, the addition of light also brings the figure in the tank into stark relief. "We'll have to pray this works." Inside the tank, the body of a boy in his early teens can be seen, eyes shutting even more tightly as his body twitches in reaction to the light. Namor is in the base now and he is so very angry. It is the beautiful type of anger that can only be reached by one like Namor. With a smirk on his face he looks at the division of HYDRA agents arrived at him and Namora's breech, the force fields went up and Namor said to his cousin, "Find the command center, I'll take care of the cannon fodder." Take care of them he could, Namor moved like lightning and struck like thunder. Avoiding every weapon fire and every blow from the HYDRA soldiers. He was the Avenging Son of Atlantis, decorated solider of WW2. Armed with his trident he looked like a whirlwind of death as he took out the mooks of HYDRA. The minions die yes, but they are also toying and retreating, trying to lead Namor and Namora to electro-plates to harm them before they run to lead them into the next trap, and to really open up on them when they are weakened! Namora brushes off the rubble from her arms when she arrives to the base. With the water quickly rushing in, that alone would be enough to start the detrimental damage to the base. She looked over to Namor as he commanded his order. She quickly took the limited space of air and moved towards the control room and any who might be inside. And thankfully she is ignoring any minions and their death traps! "I'll be there as soon as I can" Bane says into the commlink. Bane looks around a bit confused as to what just took out his group of minions. Bane growls to himself a bit. "Minions near an armory get to special gas cannisters and meet me at the breach!" Bane has just instructed minion s to arm themselves with gas bombs formulated to dry out and burn targets. "I know you are there you didn't get past me. you wont get past me so show yourself" Bane says lowering his weapon squinting to see just some silluette of distortion in his field of vision. Bane does not leave the scene for fear of turning his back to an enemy but can not attack such an unknown. Iron Man watches as his mines do their dirty work, blowing another hole in the base. He sees it as a way in, and uses it as such, starting to make his way through, repulsoring what random HYDRA goons get in his way. Yes, because the turrett traps, heavily reinforced metal doors, energy weapons, Mustard gas does WONDERS against Iron Man. Cough! Well, there are the lasers at least! Bane has a mini-gun? "Bullets? You are firing bullets at a pressure wall? What are you suicidal? Best case, they rebound and miss you. Worst case, you hit the pounded and fractured frame and pierce it." Karla starts, studying Bane and what is left of his trainees. She is visible, just a little translucent. "And just why Sir, do I have to get past you?" she keeps her hands raised to imply no hostility. Of course, there is little point to the gesture when your palms are your weapons. "Do you hear that? That is aquatic Armageddon: Iron Man, Prince Namor, and some blonde Atlatian girl. Run.. Get to the escape pod and flee." Meanwhile, at the other docking port, Carol Danvers presses the second damaged submarine to the air lock to get the survivors off. She's such a hero, why do you think Karla chose her to dress like, if a little less dressed in her normal version. Sin finishes moving down the hall more quickly, calling out commands to the command center here and there. Zola is ignoring her, which hopefully means good news. Or he's dead too! If the clone and/or her Father are dead, he will be dead! She looks about once more and slips through a secret entrance then and secures it behind her. She finishes heading down the secret tunnel and comes out of the hidden exit and into the lab. "We have to go now," Sin states. She is waiting for Zola's confirmation they can evac before she calls the tactical retreat for the minions. The minions remaining look to each other, and then shrug to one another, confused. But one that ended up stuck here when he isn't a fighter is one of the engineers. He hrms thoughtfully. Suddenly, he tries something, and it may not work! He actually walks over to a wall and PUSH! OOPS! There is a mirror and laser trap that causes the lasers to bounce about and it places Karla in the center! It was meant to take care of an entire troop, but luckily the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that are acting as support are acting as just that, support. So when the trap goes up, they try to slip behind it and shoot back at Bane and the minions to work their way to the trigger in case they need to free Ms. Marvel! Crossbones rolls his eyes again. In charge of getting the sample. Bane, of course. That junkie twerp could ruin a game of naked Twister by not inviting any women. Or having a Twister mat. Brock gets out some frustration, calming himself by blowing out the brains of the minion he kneecapped earlier, "Play the blame game later and stow your sarcastic comments. Do it right and do it fast. If you f*** it up, I'm going to make sure you stay alive so I can stick you to live forever at the bottom of the f***ing ocean watching big-d***ed dolphins play swallow the greasy fish sword. NOW DO IT ALREADY!" Okay, once the sub was locked in, and the crew evaccing, Carol used the airlock on the sub to cycle through so she could board along with her comrades. "Okay men, women... I'd say something inspirational here, but that's just not my style. Instead... I'll say, this is Hydra... let's kick their collective asses!" And aboard she goes, on point at the head of the squad. Needlers, particle beam rifles, and her own photonic blasts leading the charge. She still has her air tank and swim mask on, but not afixed to her face anymore. The mask is hanging down about her neck. Once inside, she starts with the bright blasts instead of pure forceful. Last thing she wants to do is rupture this place. That's why they have needlers too, they're great against soft targets, but won't penetrate heavy armor. The P-Beams are the heavy backup... just in case. With hand gestures, she fans out her men and charges forward to soak up fire from them... just like the villains likely expect (and plan for) her to do. Sure, threatening a man whose mind is basically just a computer program might not seem particularly productive. Sure, attempting a mind transfer from a dying body to an unfinished blank is probably a horrible idea. Sure, there's no way this will end well. But either Arnim Zola doesn't see a better option, or he responds well to Crossbones' enthusiasm. Either way, he wordlessly takes his place near the tank, as the scientists finish hooking up devices to both of the Red Skulls' brains. A hush falls over all those gathered for the event, despite the sounds and tremors resulting from the absolute chaos and destruction reigning elsewhere in the base. Finally, all that remains is for Zola to pull a switch. He places his heavy, metal, three-fingered hand on the switch, closes his pixellated eyes, and then pulls the switch. The buzz of voltage accompanies the sound of a formerly-comatose body choking out its dying screams. The smell of smoke and burning fills the room, and then the power goes out in the entire lab. Inside the tank, the sounds of thrashing can be heard, as something tries to get out. The tanks glass shatters as the emergency power comes back on. There, shivering and covered in electrodes, a much shorter version of Johann Schmidt stands. Blue eyes peek out from behind a shock of soggy red hair. A squeaky voice chokes out "Zola... I don't approve." Namor and Namora work through the straps, as chemicals and burning tar along with turrets and lasers attack them. They have to get creative and boy do they! With ripping through walls, and ripping through minions! However, when they get to where they think the command center should be, they see a forcefield, an expanse of water, and another forcefield past that! Well! That makes things more interesting, now doesn't it? Thanks Iron Man! Oh well, Namor has that big stick of his, that people squeal over right? The one that is a state of rulership, not the OTHER one. "Flee why would I flee?" Bane says raising his weapon and firing high power projectiles down the the corridor hitting the sub damaging it to the point of uselessness. Bane also takes pot shots at the shield agents coming through the corridor the rail gun shots have a dramatic and explosive effect on human bodies. The words pink mist come to mind. "You assume these names scare me? they are indeed very powerful and formidable heroes I grant you. But I am Bane. I do not yeild." Bane holds his weaponwith one hand keeping the other at the ready. Minions pour into the corridor and any that survived ms Marvel's original onslaught are stirring. She is surrounded now and Bane knows this. Iron Man is making his way through the base, but without any schematics available to him he's pretty much wandering blindly which makes him a prime target for entire squads of HYDRA soldiers and various auto-activated defenses. Currently, he's being pinned down by multiple laser turrets that he accidentally activated and the deployed squads slowing him down with static EMP grenades, causing him to reboot his suit every couple of minutes or so. The laser turrets get taken out by micro missles, leaving just the minions to deal with. Migraine, Karla doesn't like the out of phase thing. It is her most difficult to hold power, and she cannot hit things while out of phase. The room just lit up in frekin laser beams though. So, shifting back into phase would be bad.. "Hey, Bane, how about a solid? Buddy. Turn off those lasers, would ya?" Ms. Marvel looks back at the submarine she arrived in. "Oh, that is /just/ great.. -I- am in a dive suit. So when the water takes out the laser beams, I am going to shift back into phase, and swim out of here. In the mean time, I am going to watch you drown for making me get wet." Her attention drifts to the minions. "You, Bob, Fred.. Alfonzo. What ever your names are, Bane doesn't care that he just flooded the room, he can maybe survive. Run for it. Or, capture him.. Full pardons." She is, however starting to rub at her temples, blinking a lot more. Water does gush in! it starts to fill the floor and spread out and cascade in, at least until the force field drops down! Still, it let enough water in to be almost to the knees and the lockdown doors for security to prevent Base flooding dropped down behind. That means they will need to be manually unlocked for the escape route most likely. Sin almost throws up! It takes all her control and training not to betray her distress at Red Skull's dying screams! Luckily, it's just the body alone as the glass breaks and shatters, fluid going EVERYWHRE! Sin doesn't care though. She moves forward, tossing the heavy weapon - the shockwave - to Crossbones who is better muscled to not only carry it, but fire it while standing. She then moves to grab a blanket nearby and goes to wrap up young Johann. "You can be upset later Father. For now, your survival is more important. I fought too hard to lose you now, we all did." And without any grace of protecting Johann's pride, Sin actually picks up the scrawny young teen and with a slight grunt, balances him onto her hip. "Let's go, NOW." She has her tablet in one hand, the one with her arm behind her Father to balance him. Into her comlink she commands, "Activate the evac procedures that I commanded NOW. Bane, tactical retreat for evac." Sin is then saying, "Crossbones, Zola, let's get the hell out of here. Mother Midnight is awaiting us." And she leads the party out of the lab with confident strides down the emergency evac tunnel that is only for them, and only known by them. Even Zola's assistants are surprised by its presence with the arrival of Sin. It won't take them long to reach the so-called garden area that has an overpass that looks down over it. The evac sight for them is in the meditation-garden area, which means at one point they will be in sight when they go to take the teleporter. And that is exactly what happens. While Iron Man is taking care of the minions up above, he may just look down below and see Sin, red hair and freckles walking rapidly in thigh high red leather boots and a red leather corset, with a young scrawny teenager on her far hip wrapped in a blanket. She is very well armed, and has an equally armed guard called Crossbones, Zola, and some scientists/doctors following her. Crossbones keeps alert, a pulse rifle on his shoulder, deciding energy weapons aren't the worst idea given the circumstances. He keeps close watch on Sin an the cargo, keeping his head on a swivel to track the invaders and keep them at a distance. "Repeat." says Carol as she hears a comment in her earbud. "Say again, all after Marvel." She listens to a frantic call from the other Sub. "Ms Marvel pinned down! We are stuck on the sub. We're taking on wa...." and the comm call cuts out. Carol curses and directs four of her twelve men, "You four, holding action and rear guard. Fall back, don't engage fully unless you have no choice. Fighting withdrawl and move towards me. Don't spend yourselves if you can avoid it." She's assigned two heavy gunners and two Needle rifle soldiers. "Everyone else, give up one of your three flashbangs to those four." As orders are carried out, she says to the other eight, "We are a relief squad. No exaggerating, no lies. Heavy resistance up ahead. Be smart, but be soldiers. We have men in harm's way and you and I are going to get them. Lets go!" and she's off... running point as she blasts through automated defenses. Laser turrets are her friend and she makes sure that they target her by having her men in cover positions when they pop up, and stepping out on her own of course, exposing herself to the fire. By the time she gets through those, she holds up a fist to her men. One of the eight was a casualty back a ways, and she left the medic to take care of that guy, so it's her and six other guys who open a door off to one side of Bane and Company... A sudden lob of half a dozen flashbangs precedes a whithering fussilade of fire from five Needlers and one Particle Beam rifle. The needlers are aimed at the soldiers and the Beam rifle fires towards Bane's area though he has a bit of cover. Carol meanwhile is already glowing, energy seeping from her eyes and skin.... she's got quite a charge by now, and she charges in like usual, flying right into the laser grid keeping Karla pinned down. The lasers are absorbed right into her body and she in turn is firing energy bursts towards Bane as well, ignoring the troopers firing at her. Namora and Namor soon force their way through one force field which has to reseal behind them, and the second one, and then they are battering the command center door down literally. Some water rushes in with them, and there are screams! But they got Corridor 3 open for retreat, but they couldn't lift the flood door. That will need to be opened manually. The two cousins are teaching those HYDRA goons a naughty lesson! It doesn't take a lot to pick up someone for whom the phrase '90 pound weakling' would be a bit of a stretch. Still, Johann doesn't seem too pleased with the arrangement. The undignified sprint away from danger, coupled with the rather shocking wakeup is enough to bring out one of his famous tirades: "Lassen sie mich gehen du elend Fotze! Wir haben diese Anlage sprengen, wenn es kompromittiert worden ist!" He quickly gets over it, and hangs on for dear life. "Computer! Activate Self-Destruct Sequence. Authorization: Red Skull. GM311941!" The computer responds "Voice identification failed. Alerting security." Over Zola's stomping feet, the sound of muffled laughter can be heard. Iron Man looks down, sees a flash of red. One of these things is most definitely NOT like the others. He looks up, digitized voice saying, "Sorry, boys, cherchez la femme!" and fires the repulsors down, falling through to the next level. He lands in the three point stance he has all but trademarked at this point, and calles out from behind the fleeing cadre, "Hey! Isn't he a little /young/ for you?!" Bane is about to go after the translucent beauty but then he has to act quickly to dodge blast from the other marvel. What is is with this ladies and givng him trouble. Bane lays down some covering fire at the shield agents and at captain marvel before throwing a few ampules of Fluoroantimonic acid at Captain marvel. Acid 10 quadrillion times stronger than pure sulfuric acid that should at the very least eat through her clothing exposing her for the rest of Bane's attack. Bane then throws chlorine gas bombs and a cannister that will spray the dmso mixture all over after a few seconds delay. Bane then turns to either give chase to the the other marvel or get to the esacpe pod which ever he encounters first. The minions are working to retreat, the engineer with them opening the door as they work on a tactical retreat! The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents are pushing them back! One of them hits the key to the trap and frees Ms. Marvel! "Let's kick some ass ma'am!" The one that freed Ms. Marvel is bleeding from her side, but she's still standing and refusing to lay down, instead struggling in the deep water at least until the metal door is slide open and it starts to drain out. So that is why Moonstone always lost ultimately when on the other side, good is luckier. Laser beams are nothing but charge-up to Danvers, it is a Kree power Karla would really love. Her current powers though, well, with the lasers no longer threatening. Back into phase now that the re-enforcements are here. Flight engaged. Up, out of the water. Big grin, "I told you to run. Now, the base commander told you to run. But, you waited." She rolls her neck, Her fists lift up, really kind of ridiculous looking if scale mattered. "Now come here, Bane, Put'um up." Of course if he does take the bait and close, she'll kick at him, instead of punching. Sin makes a point to not laugh though perhaps there is a hint of a smirk upon her lips! "It's alright," she tells her Father, then into comsystem, "Engineers, activate the wipe. Start countdown. Once initiated, evac." She then explains, "When the wipe is complete, the bombs will go off and destroy the facility since I couldn't reprogram your self-destruct program with my voice override." She got creative instead! The countdown starts just as the music changes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcuHGw8eIIc - Go figure, farewell music. Why do things by half measure? Bane would know exactly what that countdown is, and he knows his time is limited. The world isn't always simple! Suddenly the glass shatters above and down drops IRON MAN!!! Yes, it was all very dramatic. Sin's head whips about, her hair swirling about her face briefly, dark eyes wide with surprise. She hugs the scrawny teen to her, protectively. As for talking about her cloned Father being too young for her? Sin actually blushes a bit. "Wouldn't that be too old? I just birthed this little bastard." She has a slight German accent, and she grins a little wide and wickedly, almost flirtatiously. "But I fear I must depart darlin', we will have to play another time," her tone honestly sounding disappointed. "When I have someone I want to protect, I will go to insane lengths to do it. Wouldn't you do the same for someone you loved Mr. Stark?" Sin is then stepping back carefully, "Crossbones, the gift?" She is advising he makes use of the heavy weapon. She is buying time by talking to Iron Man, hoping that Zola punches in the coordinates so those going can get into the radius of the teleporter and get out of here! Then it will self-purge! And so, Carol has absorbed the laser energy and... her Kree gentics gave her some limited psionic ability. She calls it her Seventh Sense. She sees a flash of the agents dying, her and Karla choking and such. When the flash ends, she sees the thrown items in the air about a foot from Bane's hand, having just been thrown. She now knows exactly what they are for, where they are aimed, and what they will do. Her hands open instead of being clenched into fists, and she fires a double blast. Wide angle, low yield. The end result is... her lightspeed blasts striking the far slower thrown projectiles... the entire area being struck by a low level photon blast. It may knock some of the mooks on their collective asses, might impact Bane a bit but nothing severe. But it does shatter the acid capsules about six feet from Bane's hand, and the other bombs right after he throws them. "OKAY! Everyone this way!" she says, evacuating the ruined Mini SUB. "We have to evac! Move Move! Karla! We are evacuating!" And she's directing the agents at the side door to cover the withdrawl of those left who can move from the first sub.... and leading the evac herself. Bane? Well, she couldn't care less about him right now. She's getting her men out of here. Crossbones lets Sin, Skull and Zola get ahead of them, bracing the shockwave against his chest and aiming it towards the Tin Man, "Arrogant fool! You're already too late! He is reborn! And the New Reich will be built on your armor clad bones!" he cries, activating the device, planning to stay in place and keep them at bay as long as it takes to make sure the Master is safe. Namor and Namora are currently working in the command center, and they realize that the countdown isn't located here. The database is being wiped before their eyes, but they have to find that to prevent the destruction of the base! They are soon seperating and moving through the base, with schemetics in their hands this time to search out two seperate possible locations to get to the database! They have already shut down the traps, much to the minions displeaures as they are fleeing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.. When you're a giant robot who's brain is hooked up to the base's computer systems, it's not always noticeable when you do things like remotely input commands. And so, even though he's apparently just standing there, Zola is actually sending all manner of complicated instructions hither and thither. "It looks like I'm staying here. Get the Direktor out of here, Sin. That means you too, Meathead." And with that, Arnim Zola puts his giant metal body between Iron Man and the teleporter. His arms outstretched in a fighting stance that at first seems nonsensical, everything becomes more clear when the arms begin folding in on themselves and change forms from 'arms' to 'cannons.' "I've got a couple dozen of these bodies. I'm assuming you've only got the one, underneath that gaudy armor. Furthermore, the base is about to blow up. I suggest you get yourself and your people out of here as quickly as possible." You never know when a giant Nazi Robot will come in handy. Bane is thrown back by the explosions his gear protects him from most of the splattered acid in that it doesn't immeadiately contact his skin and cause serve burns. But Bane burning and disoriented arrises his venom rush keeping him from feeling that he has reinjured himself. His ribs are broken again among other internal injuries. But Bane doesn't know this yet all he know is he is on a sinking vessel face, out numbered overmatched and if he let's any of that dmso chemical mixture contact him he will not be able to escape at all. So Bane scrambles away, bits of his skin burnign and melting away and breathes increasing more difficult to take. Iron Man cracks his neck, and gets into a fighting pose, "You don't know how many of these I have handy, do ya, UNIAC? The sophistication under the fashionable underwater theme of water..let me..illuminate you, Wolfenstein!" and at that moment all the diving lights, some two million lumens scattered through the armor activate, hopefully blind the Zola. "C'mon old man, come get a shot at the title." He waves his hand in a beckoning motion. It's a ballsy move, given exactly who Zola is but Tony's never really operated with safety measures in place. "Thank you, Carol." Karla has to learn at least some level of gratitude and practice it, part of the hero image. Her attention turns to the junior bad types. A part of her wants to deal with Bane, but.. Well, a passing comment. "Sorry, Bane, looks like you were nonessential personnel." She counts S.H.I.E.L.D. types. Then looks them over and grabs up the two most in need of carrying. Then she is ready to follow Danvers out. A flicker of surprise over Sin's face, but she nods. "Thank you Zola." She then moves to hold her Father closer to her; a hand rises to touch the back of his shoulders; the fingers still clutching a StarkTech tablet that was rooted. "Crossbones, hurry." The look in Sin's eyes is curious, until the lights go off and she lets out a cry of pain! As Iron Man is facing off against Zola, Crossbones let the shockwave shoot toward the tinman, which causes the floor to rise and toss about, and shudder beneath Iron Man and start to rip apart. Luckily there is another floor beneath! But it will hopefully buy Zola a distraction he can take advantage of as Crossbones should be joining the scientists, Sin, and the young Red Skull before they teleport away. The teleporter auto-wipes itself after a single use and fries its insides. Remotely, the teleporter to the Russia safe-house is blown up, a few minions that did not get through fast enough are blown back! Namora is the one that finds it. She fights with the system for a bit, threatens it, and then gets it to cancel out! The countdown halts, but the music does not. Sadly, only non-essential files were saved from the purge, the most important ones were purged first and it was only seconds from destruction! A number of one-manned escape pods a.k.a. mini-subs on the extreme are shooting out here and there, and heading through the water and upward toward their designations. Namor is of course proud of his cousin! Though he wishes he could claim responsibility of saving the day! Better yet, planting his fist through Red Skull's face! Though it will be him that later finds Red Skull's dead body in Zola's lab. Crossbones takes a long look at the shockwave and grins after a moment. He may not know much of anything about manufacturing high technology, but he can figure out how to break it in interesting ways. Using his knife, he cuts the ventilation hoses and punctures the reverb shield, quickly using the ex-con's helper - duct tape - to jam the trigger in the down position as he closes the firing chamber. He lays it on the ground and runs to join Sin, Zola and Skull as the device starts to whine and skitter, rattling to and fro, the barely contained vibrations building and building as it tries to fire over and ovr again, the unreleased energy recycling into a feedback loop, the containment chamber starting to slowly crack. In other words, with a bowie knife, duct tape and a few years working in the Auto Shop on Stryker's Island, Crossbones turned Sin's Shockwave Blaster into a mega-shockave bomb. And it's about to go off. Evac is the order of the day. Carol is escorting hers and Karla's men to the secondary evac sub. "Move move move!" she says, and as Karla passes her.. yeah, Carol is first in, last out, she smiles to the woman and remarks, "Good work today Ms. Marvel." yeah, she's giving her props and honoring the name. And then... as the men load up, she lays down covering fire at any of the remaining mooks as the medic escorts the wounded man aboard... and then it's over as the hatch closes and the sub detaches. "Clear! Go!" she calls. Bane fading as he gets to the escape pods is troubled to see them nearly all taken and ready ejecting as he gets to them. Time and again the pod launches before he can get to it. Till finally on the last pod Bane manages to get there in time to force it open and with one last burst of energy rip the minion out of it snap it's neck and toss it aside. Bane then get's in the escape sub and launches. Bane over rides the course set and sets a new one for Gotham. Many miles away... Safely snatched away from danger, the boy formerly known as Red Skull squirms until he's let go. Although the floor is extremely cold on his bare feet, and although he immediately regrets his decision, he remains where he is, feet cold as ice. He wraps the blanket a bit tighter around himself, but still looks way more like a drowned rat than a hardened supervillain. To these developments, he can only say one thing in a voice that cracks slightly: "Scheißkerl." When Johann, Sin, Crossbone, and others appear before Mother Midnight, well, Johann is impatient. Sin reluctantly puts him down, but doesn't let him go, keeping an arm about his shoulders protective. "Mother Midnight," Sin says with respect. "Sin." Mother Midnight looks down at Johann with an arched eybrow, and after a few moments she blinks in surprise. But she then smiles that knowing smile of hers. "This way please," she says with the respect she often has with Red Skull before she starts to lead the way out. Sin will lead everyone through catacombs, this is where barracks are located, Zola's lab, the medbay, and more. But it is upstairs that is beautiful, and is revealed to be an Italian Mansion, and outside a beautiful country Italian estate. "Welcome to our new home Father," Sin says to the young man. "In the meantime, you should get some rest. I'll start doing damage control and make sure this facility is up to snuff." Karla takes her place on the sub, looking over any injured, doctor can be a medic. If the station is going to blow or not, this group is in no position to be sure. She directs the boarded personnel, "Locate Iron Man and Namor, find out if they need EVAC." A couple likely look at her like she lost it, and a few more likely want to ask who put the junior agent in charge, but S.H.I.E.L.D agents are crafty, most enough to know that is what they should do anyway. Off to the surface. Can still make it home for a little sleep. Category:Log